1. Field
The inventive concept relates to a photomask and a method of forming a fine pattern using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the integration density of display devices increases, techniques for forming a fine pattern have increasingly become of great importance and photolithography technology for forming circuit patterns for display devices has been rapidly developing.
Photolithography may involve forming photoresist whose solubility in a developing solution varies by irradiating light from a light source on a glass substrate where a circuit metal layer is formed, exposing the photoresist to light by using a photomask, and removing part of the photoresist that is highly soluble in the developing solution so as to form a photosensitive layer pattern. By using the photosensitive layer pattern, part of the metal layer around the photosensitive layer pattern is selectively removed through dry or wet etching, thereby forming a circuit pattern.
Conventional photolithography technique uses a single photomask to form a single pattern layer. Accordingly, as many photomasks as layers to be patterned may be needed during the fabrication of a thin-film circuit through photolithography.